onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
One Piece (manga)
One Piece – manga o pirackich przygodach rozpoczęta przez Eiichiro Odę 4 sierpnia 1997 roku. Łączy radosną stylistykę i pirackie przygody z mitologią i polityką. Mimo tego, że początkowo seria miała trwać 5 lat, to trwa do dziś. Obecnie manga posiada 92 tomy oraz 937 rozdziałów. Nawiązania do kultury Tematy One Piece bierze na tapet wiele tematów, które dotyczą także prawdziwego świata. * Cenzura - stosowana przez wiele krajów w prawdziwym świecie, aby ukryć niewygodne dla władzy informacje. Globalny Rząd wykorzystał cenzurę do wymazania całej historii Pustego Wieku, a archeologów z Ohary, którzy przez swoją wiedzę stanowili zagrożenie dla władzy, zabił. * Dyskryminacja klasowa - powszechna w wielu społeczeństwach prawdziwego świata. W świecie One Piece występuje właściwie wszędzie. Biedni mieszkańcy Kraju Wano czy Królestwa Goa zmuszeni są do życia w dzielnicach biedy, gdy szlachta pławi się w luksusach. Każdy człowiek ma obowiązek całkowitego posłuszeństwa światowym arystokratom, a bezprawne spojrzenie im w oczy równa się śmierci. * Korupcja - powszechna wśród urzędników Globalnego Rządu i członków Marynarki. Pułkownik Nezumi był gotowy oddać wioskę Nami załodze Arlonga, gdy otrzymał odpowiednią sumę. * Uzależnienie od narkotyków - Caesar Clown karmił przetrzymywane w swoim laboratorium dzieci cukierkami z narkotykami, by te nie buntowały się przeciw niemu i same pragnęły zostać jego królikami doświadczalnymi. Hody Jones pochłonął ogromną ilość narkotyków, by te dały mu ogromną siłę. Konsekwentną tego było błyskawiczne zestarzenie się. * Eugenika i dyskryminacja z powodu przodków - Ace, Luffy i Robin zostali uznani przez Globalny Rząd za elementy zagrażające przyszłości świata i tym samym zostali obrani za cele do zlikwidowania. Montblanc Cricket był dyskryminowany z powodu swojego przodka, który został niesłusznie oskarżony o kłamstwa. Rebecca była znienawidzona przez mieszkańców Dressrosy ze względu na swojego dziadka, który wbrew własnej woli zaczął mordować obywateli swojego kraju. * Ludobójstwo - aby ukryć prawdę o Pustym Wieku, Globalny Rząd nakazał wymordowanie całej populacji Ohary, wyspy na West Blue, która zamieszkana była w dużej mierze przez archeologów. Na rozkaz Starszyzny Pięciu Gwiazd wszyscy cywile, włącznie z dziećmi (prócz Robin, której udało się uciec z pomocą Kuzana), zostali zamordowani, a powierzchnia całej wyspy została zrównana z ziemią. Innym razem, aby powstrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się choroby bursztynowego ołowiu, dokonano ludobójstwa na mieszkańcach państwa Flevance (władze Globalnego Rządu wiedziały, że choroba nie jest zaraźliwa, lecz nie podały tej informacji opinii publicznej). Trafalgar Law przeżył anihilację, chowając się w stosie martwych ciał, a rodzina królewska została ewakuowana z kraju przez Globalny Rządu. Cała reszta populacji królestwa zginęła podczas masakry. * Izolacjonizm - przekraczanie granicy Kraju Wano karane jest śmiercią. Władze szogunatu chełpią się swoją izolacjonistyczną polityką, wmawiając obywatelom, że Wano jest krainą mlekiem i miodem płynącą, a obcokrajowcy tylko czekają na to, by odebrać im wszystkie bogactwa. W rzeczywistości większość społeczeństwa żyje w skrajnej biedzie, co doprowadza nawet do przypadków kanibalizmu, a jedynym miejscem zdatnym do życia jest stolica, w której mieszkać mogą jedynie bogatsze warstwy społeczne. * Sprawiedliwość - definicja sprawiedliwości stanowi jeden z głównych wątków serii. Marynarka rości sobie prawo do monopolu w kwestii wyznaczania sprawiedliwości. Większość jej członków gotowa jest złamać wszelkie zasady moralne, byle misja została wypełniona, a sprawiedliwości stała się zadość. Jest jednak wielu marynarzy, którym absolutna sprawiedliwość nie odpowiada i poszukują oni własnej definicji tego pojęcia. Według Doflamingo sprawiedliwość zawsze zwycięża, a raczej ten, kto zwycięża, staje się sprawiedliwością. * Pogoń za marzeniami - każdy członek załogi Słomkowych posiada jakieś marzenie i przez całą serię dąży do jego realizacji. * Rasizm - w świecie One Piece panuje nieustanny konflikt między ryboludźmi i syrenami a ludźmi. Obie strony konfliktu gotowe są do wzajemnego rzucania się fałszywymi oskarżeniami, by zwiększyć obopólną nienawiść. Ryboludzie i syreny widzą ludzi jako łowców niewolników. Z kolei ludzie spotykają jedynie ryboludzkich piratów. Poszczególne rasy świata rzadko się ze sobą dogadują. Plemię długorękich od tysiąca lat prowadzi wojnę z plemieniem długonogich. * Niewolnictwo - choć oficjalnie jest zabronione, na archipelagu Sabaody działa sala aukcyjna handlarzy ludźmi, choć formalnie funkcjonuje on jako urząd zatrudnienia. Światowi arystokracji mają całe kolekcje niewolników, których traktują jak zwierzątka domowe, środki transportu lub zabawki. Noszą oni specjalne obroże, które wybuchają przy próbie ucieczki. Niewolnicy pracują też w Mariejois jako tania siła robocza. Napędzają ruchome chodniki, by arystokraci nie musieli chodzić podczas spacerów i przemieszczania się między budynkami. Wielu niewolników pracowało przy budowie mostu na Tequila Wolf. Sama budowa została nakazana kilkaset lat temu przez światowych arystokratów, lecz sam jej cel pozostaje nieznany. Niewolnikom, pracującym w mroźnym klimacie i trudnych warunkach, przyznawano głodowe racje żywnościowe. * Społeczeństwo klasowe - każdy w świecie One Piece ma wyznaczone miejsce. Każdy, kto sprzeciwia się władzy, jest kryminalistą. Urzędnicy Globalnego Rządu to "władcy świata", marynarze to "obrońcy obywateli", a szlachta to specjalna i uprzywilejowana kasta. * Opresja społeczna - Kraj Wano pod rządami szoguna Kurozumi Orochiego stał się totalitarnym państwem, a jego władca stał się nietykalny, dzięki protekcji Imperatora Kaidou. * Zanieczyszczenie środowiska - fabryki broni Kaidou w Kraju Wano skaziły glebę i rzeki, pozbawiając i tak biednych mieszkańców szogunatu dostępu do wody i jedzenia. W Królestwie Goa, które uznawane jest za najczystsze królestwo na East Blue, wszystkie śmieci wyrzucano poza mury miejskie, do dzielnicy biedoty, co sprzyjało rozwojowi chorób i wybuchom pożarów. * Bieda - mieszkańcy wielu państw świata, głównie Kraju Wano, cierpią nieustanny głód. * Propaganda - władze Kraju Wano uczą w szkołach o bohaterstwie szoguna Orochiego i Kaidou, którzy powstrzymali i zabili ekstremistów, którzy chcieli otworzyć granice państwa. Z kolei Globalny Rząd przedstawia siebie w roli strażnika prawa i gwarantu bezpieczeństwa, choć jego metody wcale tego nie pokazują. * Wojna - w świecie One Piece mają miejsce nieustanne wojny, w których udział bierze mnóstwo stron. * Zarabianie na wojnie - Donquixote Doflamingo sprzedawał różnym krajom broń i podżegał różne narody do wojen, na co pozwalała mu pozycja króla Dressrosy, odebrana Riku Doldo III. Podwładny Doflamingo, Caesar Clown, wystawił na aukcji broń masowego rażenia, którą sprzedał dwóm "pokojowym" krajom. Mitologia Mitologia prawdziwego świata stanowi dużą inspirację w budowaniu świata One Piece. Seria nawiązuje do wielu książek, baśni i mitów: * Enel jest samozwańczym bogiem piorunów. * Członkinie plemienia Kuja przypominają greckie Amazonki. * Jolly Roger załogi Kuja to czaszka z wężami zamiast włosów. Jest to nawiązanie do Meduzy, która zamieniała w kamień każdego, kto na nią spojrzał. Taką samą zdolność posiada Boa Hancock, dzięki mocom swojego diabelskiego owocu. * Sodoma i Gomora, zwierzaki rodziny Franky'ego, nazwani są po dwóch biblijnych miastach, w których składano ofiary z dzieci, dochodziło do aktów homoseksualizmu, a biedni byli dyskryminowani. Oba miasta zostały zniszczone przez biblijnego Boga. * Przydomki admirałów Marynarki (Niebieski Bażant, Czerwony Pies, Żółta Małpa) pochodzą z japońskiej legendy o Momotaro. Głównemu bohaterowi towarzyszyła trójka zwierząt: pies, małpa i bażant. * Thriller Bark inspirowany jest Miasteczkiem Halloween Tima Burtona, Frankensteinem i piosenką Thriller Michaela Jacksona. * Wyspa ryboludzi nawiązuje do wielu baśni i mitów, głównie do legendy o Uraszimie Taro i Małej syrenki. Władca wyspy ryboludzi nosi imię rzymskiego boga mórz. * Trzy starożytne bronie (Pluton, Posejdon i Uranus) noszą nazwy mitologiczych bogów. * Na Punk Hazard występuje mnóstwo mitologicznych stworzeń. Żyją tam smoki, centaury, satyrowie, yeti i harpie. Powiązane artykuły * Rozdziały i tomy * Eiichiro Oda * SBS * Warianty nazw * Podręczniki Ciekawostki * W 2015 roku seria One Piece została oficjalnie wpisana do Księgi Rekordów Guinessa jako komiks stworzony przez jednego autora o największej liczbie wydrukowanych kopii. Odnotowany wynik to 320,866,000 egzemplarzy z okresu od grudnia 1997 do grudnia 2014 roku. Nawigacja de:One Piece (Manga) en:One Piece (Manga) ru:Манга One Piece Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:One Piece